


Feb 14th

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel feels, Enochian, Fluff, Gifts, Love, M/M, Sweet Dean, Unattached Drifter Christmas, feb 14th, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67





	Feb 14th

# February 14th

Valentines day. The one day of the year Sam was almost guaranteed to get the bunker to him self. Pathetic? To some. But for him it meant a night of peace. He walked through the hallway only to find Dean still in his room “Dude, it’s 7 o'clock what’re you still doing here?”

“What the Hell do you mean what am I doing here…. I live here Sam.” Dean spoke slow as if talking to an unfocused child.

“It’s  ** _Unattached Drifter Christmas,_** just thought you’d be going out.”

“Yea well… I don’t really want to this year. Besides it’s Thursday.”

“You guys still do that?”

“Every chance we get. I mean it’s just me and Cas this week cause Jack and mom are out… You can join us if you want.” Sam smiled at the invitation but decided it was better to decline.

“Maybe next week. I.. Uh… Got plans”

“Riiiight.”

“I do.”

“Suit yourself Sammy.” Dean grinned and winked at Sam teasingly.

“If I join you, how are you going to give Cas his present.” Sam grinned back and nodded to the desk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. I’m headed out I probably won’t be back till morning.” The younger hunter winked back and left quickly to avoid having something thrown at him.

Moving to the Dean Cave the eldest hunter set out a selection of movies and a small package next to what was quickly becoming Castiel’s chair. Dean quickly scribbled a note and moved to the kitchen to collect snacks.

_Getting food. Pick out a movie. Package is yours, feel free to open. - Dean_

Upon returning he found the Angel looking at the small photo album in his hands smiling down at it.

“You made this?”

“Yea… I mean it’s not the best but I thought you’d enjoy it.” Dean replied as he sat his snacks down.

“I love it.” Castiel’s voice was too close and as Dean turned around he found himself enveloped in strong warm arms.

“Thank you Dean.” The hunter chuckled and squeezed back.

“You’re welcome Buddy.” Cas pulled away and reached into his coat pocket.

“I’ve been meaning to give this to you for some time but I guess now would be ok.” The Angel handed over an amulet with Enochian wording carved into it.

“What’s it say?”

“Well loosely translated the front says  _most deserving_ ”

“What’s the back mean.” Dean questioned as he turned the small disc over in his hand.

“The back is a little harder to translate to English…” Cas looked down avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t have to tell me, I… I’m just curious since I’ll be wearing it.”

“It’s… It’s like a promise. And it’s enchanted so you’re protected. I’m not sure how strong the warding is….”

“Cas, is that your name?”

“Well yes but how do you know how to spell my name in Enochian?” It was Dean’s turn to look away.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what this really says.”

“It’s a oath. I swore to guard the heart of the most deserving, the righteous man.” Castiel gazed at the man before him trying to decipher his reaction.

“Cas… That’s… Thank you.”

“So tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“How you recognized my name.”

“I really love your present”

“You’re not going to tell me?”

“Did you pick a movie yet?”

Cas gave in pushing play on some western they’d probably already watched a million times. He wouldn’t be paying much attention to it as he looked back and forth between the gift he made and the one he’d received.

And Dean sat content talking away about the movie he knew Cas wasn’t watching. And if Cas never knew that the first word he’d ever learned in Enochian was his name then that was ok. And it was even more ok that he’d never know that Dean had spent hours writing it over and over because it was the most important word in the language to him.


End file.
